Attach to an angel!
by Nekofood
Summary: Life won't be so fun without problems, will it? Shion Kaito learnt that in the bad way, and, the worst of all is that he learn it from an angel.
1. Bad Luck Kaito

Hi, Nekofood reporting! This is my second fanfic and I hope it will be of your like! If you like it fav/follow and review! :3

* * *

"You know , I beep, beep..."I woke up with the sound of the alarm. Agh God damn it! She was about to say that she loved me! Maybe in another dream she would say that to me...I blushed at the thought. I face-palmed because of my stupidness.  
I stood up, my head ached for a moment. My eyes hurt because of the long night in the computer. I watched the clock. 7:30 am. Why the fuck I was awake so early?! Oh right... Today my third year began. Ah, how boring! My blue walls returned my sad feelings. You're the only one that comprehended me, blue walls-kun! Ahem, sorry.  
I rapidly prepared myself to go to school. I putted my uniform on. And I obviously tied my signature blue scarf around my neck. I had use it since I was two years old. "You would ask: how a scarf was used so much time and not be scuffed?" Well, I don't know. The magic of the internet. Yeah, that is it.  
I run downstairs to the dining room expecting to see my lovely family. Yeah, lovely. You notice my sarcasm? I hope yes because I was being sarcastic.  
Kaiko was shouting to Kikaito. Taito was discussing with Akaito. Nigaito, the littlest of the siblings, was shouting to the T.V because Dora the Explorer didn't know where the stupid bridge was! Gosh, they were sooooo normal... I was trying my best to eat my ice cream fast so no one would notice me. Of course that didn't happened 'cause I'm that sexy.  
"Hi, little brother! What a wonderful morning, don't you think?", Kaiko said to me with a caring voice not common on her.  
"Eto... Yeah?", I left my empty bowl apart. She had scared me. Where was my bossy sister that frightened all of us to death?!  
"Do you see the hour?", she said grabbing Kikaito face and squishing. My brother squeaked surprised, not in pain. She did that to him always to shut his mouth.  
I turned to see the clock. Fuck! I was late for school!  
"Ha. Yes, you are late so, ¡hurry up or Akaito will kick your ass!", she said with a sweet smile, but her cheek and eyelid trembled and I was certain she was stressed with all the role of being sweet.  
"Why you're so cute with me today? And I don't care for Akaito. Ah, your cheek trembled. Such a pathetic try, Kaiko", I asked exasperated and making a point.  
"Today is your first day so I thought I could be a little cuter to you...", she blushed. "And you don't need to be such an asshole with me! Fu*k you!", she showed me a finger not too gentle, but I knew that I crossed the line. She was just trying being different with me, and I was such an insensible. My brothers nodded. Kikaito murmured a happy"yes".  
"Oh, thanks. Gommene, Kaiko. I should respect you more. And Akaito? It's her first day too", I tried to distract her of my bad manners.  
"You know how he is. He doesn't give a fuck", contested Taito, my older brother leaving the room before someone began discussing with him. I rolled my eyes mentally.  
"Well, I do give a fuck but I'm not like you, little brother", Akaito said breaking in laughter. Akaito was my twin brother but sometimes I couldn't understand him.  
"What does that mean?", I said forgetting the issue with my sister.  
"I'm not an ice cream freak soft and cute in the inside", he smiled that half-smile who got all girls fall for him.  
I just turned around and leave them.  
Did they really thought that I was soft or even..cute? That wasn't a bit true!  
I left the house by the back door. My emo wannabe brother Zeito was in the backyard listening something in his iPod. I waved to him but he ignored me like always.  
I ran all the way to school. I hadn't watch any of my friends in my way so I supposed they already where at school. Oh man! I didn't want to arrive late in the first day...again. I arrived to the school gates. My knees shook and I felt that they would pass out in any moment and I knew why. I was nervous. (Maybe it was because I ran all the way to school but nah it is better to think I was nervous than a weakling).  
Yeah, it was my third year here but I was always nervous. Mostly because Meiko.  
You see, she has been my crush for two years. Well, I was more like infatuated. I tried to confess but she always ignored me. Maybe because we know each other since kids. Or I was an ice cream freak that nobody liked...except that crazy fangirls my group and I had.  
I saw my friends, Len and Gakupo waiting for me(both them were my group). And Dell, that little asshole, waiting for Akaito, other asshole in my opinion.  
"Hey, what's up?", Gakupo said. I answered "good" and I ignored the eggplant pervert that was my friend. Boy, he was totally nuts.  
Len was with her twin sister, Rin. She ran to hugged me.  
"Onii-san! You are late", she pouted. I returned her hug. Len and Rin were like siblings to me. I had a lot of siblings but that wasn't the point.  
"Yeah. Sorry. So, what's going on?", I asked.  
"Nothing important to you", Dell responded while he putted another cigarette in his mouth. Watch out! We got a badass over here! I automatically rolled my eyes to him.  
"Right... Where's Haku?", I tried to break the awkward silence.  
"Don't know. Akaito?", Dell said sigh a puff of smoke. I restrained myself from coughing. And I ignored him. He was really an asshole.  
Rin left me and went to hug Luka who was walking directly to Gakupo with a frown on her face. Len, as fellow twin, followed her.  
"Hey, Luka-hime", Gakupo bowed and tried to kiss her hand. She obviously dodged him.  
" .FUCK. Why did you visit me at seven o'clock all the past week?!", she yelled near to his face. Good. A new contest of shouts of Gakupo and Luka. Yay.  
Akaito silently arrived and went inside the high school with Dell. Len, Rin and I stay there sweat dropping.  
Suddenly, the alarm signaled the beginning of classes. We hurried inside with Gakupo and Luka still steaming. The twins went to their class two years below us, but we knew each other because we were neighbors. We had to go to the inauguration ceremony so we hurried to our class.  
"Agh. I HATE high school. So boring...", Meiko growled for tenth time since we arrived to the class.  
"Hurry or we'll be late, lazy ass", I said to her cracking a smile. She grinned to me in a sarcastic way.  
"Hahaha, my ass isn't lazy at all, is it Luka-san?", she asked thinning her eyes to Luka.  
Luka analyzed her butt for a moment and answered her verdict was:  
"If you eat less WcDonald's and more vegetables, that butt of yours won't be lazy nor fatty. That's my answer". Omaigah! Meiko was burned by Luka! All the class laughed.  
She turned to the color of beetroot by two possible reasons: 1. Embarrassment.

Both of them were a bad option with Meiko.

"Shut up, fatty boobs", she hissed to Luka. Ok, that was getting serious  
"I may say the same, Meiko. Accept the consequences of asking a judgement from a person honest like me, fatty boobs", she shrugged her shoulders, and walked out of the class with high glamour leaving Meiko, my infatuation, burned twice.  
"Stupid Kaito", Meiko hissed to me while going out the class too.  
What had I done that time?  
~Time skip after the welcome ceremony~  
We, as always, were in the same group of three years ago. Haku, Dell, Akaito, Teto, Iroha, Miki, Flower, Ted,  
Yuzuki, Meiko (shit), Lily, Yuuma and Gumi where some of them.  
Yuuma, who was another member of our group, sat at my left and Gakupo at my right. We stayed like that until Ouma-sensei told us to switch places because we were the troublemakers or something like that. Crap.  
The day pass by normally. Gakupo send me notes about what we could after classes with Len and Yuma. I wrote that I decided to confess today to Meiko. He just rolled his eyes.  
I said that to them all years but I never did it. But this year was our last year and my last opportunity.  
After classes I looked for Meiko. She was with Kiyoteru, the class's nerd. I hid myself behind the wall. I took a peek of the scene.  
Kiyoteru had a letter in his hand. Obviously, a love letter. He was offering it to Meiko. My crush's face was crimson red from embarrassment; the same as his. He said something and bowed; I was very far to hear a thing. She backed a few steps and shook her head.  
"I'm sorry but my heart was took by someone else. I'm very sorry, Kiyoteru. But we can still be friends, can't we?", she responded loudly enough to hear. He just nodded, bowed apolegitically, and ran away. Poor Kiyoteru.  
I saw Meiko heaved a sigh and I stare to her dreamily.  
"Come on you. The one who's hiding", Meiko ordered.  
"Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry but I saw all the thing", I said to her while approaching her. She turned to see me with her brown eyes noticing the one who was hiding.  
"You? Did you see all the scene?", she began arguing with me. She pushed me away with her cheeks flaming red.  
"Yeah... It's okay. Don't worry", I answered as calmly I could.  
"So you heard that I'm in love with someone else?", she asked me.  
"Aha", I scratched my head.  
"He isn't you if you wonder! Or someone you know!", she kicked my leg and then she ran away faster that Kiyoteru.  
What the hell just happened?! In some way, it saddened me that I wasn't the one who she loved.  
"I wished that an angel just come and help with this mess", I mumbled to the heavens. With this mess, I was referring of my infatuation with Meiko. And I knew no angel wanted to fix that kind of problem. How wrong of me...

* * *

See you in two days! Or I hope so!


	2. New Student?

Hi! Nekofood here again! As I had promise I'm here two days after my first chapter. Reviews are highly welcome! :3 Enjoy!

* * *

  
I was walking somewhat sad to my house when I arrived to a park. As we were in the beginning spring, all the floor was covered with the light pink of cherry blossoms petals. Sure it was beautiful. I chose to sit down a moment to clear a bit my mind and relax. It wasn't a bad idea as all was so beautiful, and I was sure no one would lose the opportunity of watching a scenario like that. It was like an anime.  
I closed my eyes, and inhaled a deep breath. I sensed the sweet scent of the cherry blossoms and another thing I was sure I had smelled before but I couldn't put my finger on it. I opened my eyes searching the thing with that familiar smell.  
It was a girl. She had her long hair free. The girl was wearing a dress that hanged until it touched the floor. But I couldn't discern a lot more of her appearance because she was far away. That was all I could see as she suddenly vanish like she had never existed but I would remember her or that was what I think. She was the most strange, familiar and beautiful thing I had never saw.  
A memory tried to resurface. I felt it. But it was the same as the girl. It felt familiar to me, and at the same time it wasn't. The headache was splitting my head in two. Then, I remembered a fragment of my past.  
The vast ocean in front of me glinting with the sunset light. I was in a dock drinking some sodas I wanted. A woman with azure hair, my mom, smiling at me grabbing her hat. The hat was very light and seemed very delicate, but as all pleasures of life, she lost it. It flew away by the force of the wind drifting far away of us.  
"Mom, you lost the hat father gave to you. Aren't you sad?", I asked with a childish voice as I had only eight years.  
She smiled again, and shook her head.  
"Your father had gave me a lot of things but his love. The hat was a failed attempt of distracting me of his issues with that "friend" of his. Or the other. Or the other. I don't know with who he is this time", her smile broke a little, the same as her voice. I didn't understand why mom was so sad father had friends. Was she telling me to don't have any friends? "Why I bother myself thinking of those things? Or telling them to you, my little boy Kaito?", she wiped her eyes trying very hard not to cry. I recognized it because when my brothers mocked me I did the same to not sob. I ran to her side.  
"Mom, please don't cry. I don't think is that bad to cry, mom", I hugged her as she or Kaiko hug me to protected from hear their hateful commentaries. "Everything is okay as we're in the beach. If it is a very bad thing we won't be here", I thought I was doing he correct thing by telling her that. Her smile widened one more time.  
"You're right, my dearest Kaito. You're right. I won't leave you alone", she hugged me stronger as she was grabbing her last hope. I wasn't incorrect.  
Then, I forgot all. The girl, my lost memory, everything that just happened. I stood still until sometime later.  
"Eh? What I'm doing here?", I said realizing it was late at night and I was sitting in the park."Shit! Kaiko will kill me". I stood up and dashed to my house as fast as I could. Kaiko would really kill me!  
I wonder why I had forgotten all.

The next day of the incident with Meiko, the sensei entered the class. I was sitting down with a Gakupo in a depressed mood because Luka had ignore him today because he asked what color of panties he was using. He was pervert but an idiot too. How I finished being friend of this moron?  
"Today we have a new student. Come in", said the sensei directly to us. I was surprised of the joyful tone of Ouma-sensei. He had an appearance to fight for, I guess. He muttered something to someone in the door.  
New student? Now that's strange. A student that entered school one day later after the ceremony was sure a curious person.  
A turquoise haired girl shyly stepped into the class. I was sure that the length of that skirt was far from acceptable in the academy rules but wow. Her legs were amazing. She had her hair brushed into two long twin tails that could wipe the floor. Her eyes were the same tone as her hair and were brilliant with emotion. She wasn't so tall but she was slender. She smiled very big but it seemed forceful, if I could say. She was beautiful. All the boys said an "oh" in unison with amazement.  
"Hi. My name is Hatsune Miku. I came from an another school but I came here because of...business. I hope we can all along well.", she said with an uncomfortable smile and bowed. My heart stopped. She was so cute! "I'm sure is unexpected but I am looking for someone. Can someone tell me who is Shion Kaito?", all the boys had hearts in their eyes while watching her so the girls signaled me clearly hurt by the attitude of the boys. My eyes weren't heart-shaped because of my love for Meiko, but I couldn't ignore her overrated cuteness. "Eh?", I responded blankly aware of the staring and all the pointing catching me without prevention.  
She began to walk in my direction. And repeated.  
"So you're Shion Kaito, aren't you?", she whispered near of me.  
I nodded and she seemed very happy.  
"Sensei, can I sit here?", she asked at all the stares of the class. Who would want to sit near me if not Gakupo or Yuuma? And how the shy, cute, new girl knew about me? All the guys gave the evil eye to me and I saw revenge in their eyes. That would be bad after classes...  
Ouma-sensei coughed, uncomfortable.  
"Alright... Sit down, miss Hatsune", the professor was sweat dropping like everyone (I meant everyone by the other girls. The boys were watching her like they would eat her in any moment) in the class.  
Then, he began to talk to us normally. My classmates were curious but they decided to pay attention to the classes because this was math and I was sure no one would want to repeat their last year because this subject or this sensei.  
I stared blankly at my notebook. My mind was so messed up in that moment...No, messed up wasn't the word. It was empty. Nor a shadow of ice cream(I imagine what you're thinking. "Ice cream freak", was it? Got ya'!)was in that blank space and that was very weird.  
"Shion-san. You know who I am, don't you?", she muttered softly so no one could hear.  
"Shion-san?", I chuckled.  
She cheerfully smiled and answered:  
"Yes! Shion-san!".  
"Just call me Kaito. By the way, how you know who I am?", I was shouting to her in whispers if that's possible. My thoughts were already filling that blank space that sometime ago I could name as "brain".  
Her permanent smile widened once more but this time it looked sincere. My heart skipped a beat with her smile. She was so beautiful... What I was thinking? I was in love, no, infatuated with Meiko, didn't I?  
"Do you remember when you scream you want an angel for helping with the "mess"? Well, I'm here to your services, Shi... Kaito", again my heart skipped a beat when she said my name with that cute smile of hers. "I am an angel of love send here by Eros, Cupid or whatever you want to call him. I...", she stopped talking when the sensei watched us in a bad way to kept writing something in the board.  
"I talk to you in lunch time, nee?", she didn't wait for my answer before she paid attention to the class. Gradually, I did the same. But it was almost impossible to concentrate if that amount of questions were in my head. I really needed to talk to Hatsune Miku.

* * *

Fav/Follow and Review if you like it! See you in two days! Ah, in the next chapter I will need your opinion in something so please help me! :3


	3. Who is her?

Sorry to keep you waiting if someone was expecting it! Summer vacations are hard when you are watching anime all day long! :foreveralone: Well, it does't matter. Here's the new chapter

* * *

  
In lunch time, I grabbed Hatsune's hand and led her outside the class. Yuuma, Len and Gakupo saw me like they would kill me in any moment. Hatsune-san just giggled like a little girl.  
I took her to the library where no one would heard us. It was between two book cases and it was narrow. I checked in both directions and talked:  
"Ok...Explain this clearly, please", I said. My heart was throbbing really hard. Maybe because the space was so small and her chest was barely touching mine...  
"I thought I was clear enough but I see you're a little slow", she smiled a goofy grin."But don't worry. It is okay. I will explain slowly and clear. Pay attention, nee?", she breathed deeply and spoke:  
"My Master, Cupid, Eros, god of love, sent me here to help you with your "infatuation" with Meiko... Am I right it is her name?", I nodded. She continued. "Like a servant of the gods that I am, I can be categorized as an angel", then she closed her eyes and frowned in concentration.  
"I don't a believe...", she lifted a hand and shut my mouth up.  
From her back a pair of humongous wings grew from her back. I tried to back off but I couldn't because of the narrowness. So I just stared at her with bewilderment. With that wings, she seemed a lot more intimidating.  
I couldn't (but I wanted) say that her wings weren't beautiful. They had a turquoise glow and when she stretched them, they sounded an angel's like melody. Man, they were really enormous! And I think she didn't stretch them to their biggest form. But I had a little question: how those angel wings could fit in the small space?  
Hatsune recognize how amused I was. She rapidly folded them. I didn't know where she hid the pair of wings. Then she tried to bow but it was impossible so she just bowed her head.  
"I'm very sorry if I scared you, Shion-sama!", she said apologetically.  
I laughed out loud. I didn't care if we  
were in a library. I couldn't believe the absurd situation it was. Hatsune just observed me with a careful neutral face but she began laughing loudly with me. It was a melodic laugh. Like an angel.  
I felt a knot on my throat but I swallowed it. The way I felt when she was with me was normal because she was an angel, no? After all I was crazily in love with Meiko.  
"Shion-sama, are you angry with me?, she approached too near of me. I was aware again that our chests were very near of each other. I blushed like mad.  
She became aware of that too and she almost dropped a book stand. She blushed a lot deeper than me. So moe! Angels were not so innocent, I see.  
"You definitively believe me now?", she murmured lowly. She was seeing her feet but that didn't hide her crimson red face.  
"I...don't know, Hatsune-san", I contested to her. It was so much to process...  
"Miku", she whispered.  
"Huh?", I lifted an eyebrow.  
"Call me by my first name"  
"Miku", I felt awkward. That name sounded so easy in my tongue. But not as "Meiko". No, it was easier "Miku". How strange. I felt I had to said it before but I was sure I hadn't.  
"I guess I'm not mad but it is a lot of information for me. It happened very fast", I didn't know what to said.  
"Oh, I know. When I read your file, it said that you were an ice cream lover. And ice cream is cold so I suppose it freezes your mind", she muttered softly still looking at her feet. Why when she said something about me it felt like a lie? It was a fact I LOVE ice cream but it sounded forced when she said it.  
Although the comment didn't mean to hurt me, a vein popped in my head. Then realization washed over me.  
"Haven't you eat ice cream in your freaking angel life?!", I almost yelled to her in amazement. This was my opportunity to made an another ice cream freak!  
"Angels don't eat. We simply don't need to. But now that I take my human form, semi for the wings and another features, I guess that I need to eat...again", she said uncomfortable like she was lying. The last thing she said I couldn't listen to it but some time I understood it. She spoke very softly. Then she continued unexpectedly. "I have an idea. You will take me wherever I want to eat or travel (at your wallet comfort, of course) and in return I will make that Meiko confesses you. Mmm no... She will fall for you!", she lifted her head to stare at my deep blue eyes. I stare at her turquoise eyes. It was like a date. I felt my body heat up but I really, really hid it very well. I was proud of myself. :3  
She was so confident of herself that I couldn't said no although the deal was, in my opinion, unfair.  
"It seems fair enough", I lied. "Now, let's go, shall we?"  
"Hai! I forgot to say to you a little, small, wibbly, wobbly thingy", she said, wide eyes.  
"Of course. Throw it", I said confident that it couldn't be so bad.  
"I am an angel and if I'm in Earth I could be consider a fallen angel. Am I right?", she didn't wait for me to answer. If my knowledge was okay, she was correct. "I don't want to become a fallen angel so I'm tied to you. If I kept away from you, in time and space, I become a fallen angel and you would die."

* * *

Maybe you would say I'm a review whore but it's satisfying that someone appreciate my work so please review, follow and favorite! :3 


End file.
